Razol
Razol (ラゾル, Razoru) is a Fanalis and a member of the Reim Empire's Fanalis Corps. Appearance She is a petite young adult. She has red eyes and long red hair tied into two low ponytails, a scar that crosses her face diagonally and a piercing on her bottom lip, much like most Fanalis. She has more scars upon her body. The three most prominent are the one on her face, the one that crosses her chest, and the one on her left arm. She wears a metal breast plate, a metal skirt, a metal arm guard that covers the outside of her right arm while her left arm only has a much smaller protector, and metal shin guards. Personality History Like the other Fanalis, it is likely that Razol was once a slave until Muu Alexius came and freed her. Razol joined the Fanalis Corps. Plot Magnostadt Arc Razol enters a room with the rest of the Fanalis Corps, where Scheherazade, Nerva Julius Caluades, and Ignatius Alexius are talking about going to war with Magnostadt. After Lo'lo' scares Nerva, Razol waves her hand towards Nerva, greeting and smiling at him innocently.Night 166, Pages 14-16 When the magicians show their magic of mass destruction, Myron throws rocks to avoid the impact of the magic on the army of Reim, and the Fanalis Corps make its appearance, and Muu Alexius orders them to hunt down Magnostadt's weapon.Night 170, Pages 16-17 The Fanalis Corps start to defeat a great number of Magnostadt's soldiers. When Muu defeats Titus Alexius, the Fanalis surround them, and when Aladdin talks to Titus, Razol is seen with a skeptical expression.Night 171, Pages 13-17 After Aladdin intervenes and prevents them from taking away Titus, Razol and the rest of the Fanalis Corps are surrounded by the magicians. Despite that, they advance and avoid the magicians' attacks. Razol comments to Yaqut that the magicians' single attacks are weak, and that they can't even scratch them. The magicians seem to be attacking randomly, and Razol exclaims "Come on!! Aren't you just hollowing out the terrain? You can't stop us like this!" but, then the magicians change the route of the river and the Fanalis are waterlogged. They try to swim to the coast but the magicians electrocute the water with Lightning Magic.Night 172, Pages 3-16 Afterwards, only a few members of the Fanalis Corps remain, and Muu leaves the defeated Fanalis in the care of Yaqut and Razol. After that, they join the fight again. The Fanalis are about to destroy a magic barrier, but Aladdin manages to stop their advance with his magic Ugo.Night 173 When Muu's Djinn Equip vanishes, Razol and the others come to where their captain is, and Razol asks what should they do now. Then, Scheherazade appears, much to everyone's surprise, and they bow towards her, but she and Yaqut wonder how Scheherazade suddenly showed up here.Night 177, Pages 1-4 After Scheherazade decides that she will also fight against the Black Djinn, the Fanalis Corps say that they will remain there and help her fight it.Night 183, Page 17 Razol is seen fighting against the Black Djinn.Night 184, Page 2 Second Balbadd Arc Abilities Enhanced Physical Strength: As a Fanalis, Razol is very strong. Enhanced Speed: As a Fanalis, Razol was born with exceptional speed. Enhanced Senses: As a Fanalis, Razol maybe has superior hearing and smelling. Battles/Events Relationships Yaqut They are often seen together. Muu Alexius She seems to be fond of him, thinking that he's cool.Volume 18's Extra Trivia *Her name might derive from the Persian noun Razol (رذل), itself derived from the Arabic adjective Radhl (رذل), which means Scoundrel. Dictionary References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fanalis Category:Dark Continent Category:Reim Empire Category:Fanalis Corps